El Rey Lagarto
by luna shinigami
Summary: Sabes que sería mentira, sabes que yo sería un mentiroso, si fuera a decirte, Bebe , no podriamos llegar más alto. The Doors Una Historia Donde nada es lo que parece... bueno si, Draco es el Rey Lagarto YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_El Rey Lagarto_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **Au… la Guerra nunca sucedió.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Break On Through

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del ministerio, estaba agotado, cansado, todos los sinónimos que pudiera encontrar en el diccionario. Aun con los libros apretados contra su pecho.

Ser un Weasley ya era una carga.

Pelirrojo, Pobre y con ropa de segunda. Seguro un Weasley.

Sin embargo, sus hermanos mayores eran los orgullos de su casa, de sus padres y los héroes de sus hermanos menores, los mejores de la casa Gryffindor y aun recordados por sus hazañas en Hogwarts.

Bill con 22 años y en Egipto, era el epitome de un buen hijo; logró que los duendes se interesaran en él y empezó a trabajar para el Banco de Magos Gringotts en Egipto ayudando a quitar las maldiciones de las pirámides. Se le auguraba un futuro prometedor y perfecto, como todo él.

Charlie con 18 años al terminar de sus estudios en Hogwarts decidió trabajar con dragones, en Rumanía, o si, que más orgullo era que ver a Charlie batiéndose con poderosos animales, aunque eso significara poner tu vida en riesgo, pero el segundo de los Weasley lo adoraba.

Pero él, simplemente era Percy, de baja estatura, delgado para los cánones de sus hermanos, Con unas gafas cincuenta veces remendadas con magia y con ropa usada de sus hermanos mayores, no tenía ni gracia ni talento como los mayores, tampoco poseía don para la inamovilidad.

No gustaba del Quidditch, de discutir a gritos, no gustaba, en sus años de escuela de Transformaciones, ser estudioso era señal de ser diferente y ser diferente era señal de no ser aceptado aun cuando la casa más leal fuera Gryffindor.

Odiaba, en esa época, las encerronas en el baño de niños, odiaba acunado pasaban y lanzaban sus libros al suelo, cuando cambian de lugar sus cosas o simplemente cuando quebraban una y otra vez sus gafas.

Odiaba a más cuando trataban de hacerlo caer cuando las escaleras estaban cambiado.

Jamás había dicho nada a sus hermanos, para ellos, los Gryffindor eran las personas más buenas y leales de las casas, aquellos cuya valía estaba por encima de los demás.

Y no es que hubieran cambiado mucho las cosas, ahora salía corriendo con la cabeza un poco gacha, con los libros contables del señor ministro directo a su oficina, con cuatro días sin dormir, pero con el trabajo terminado.

Había salido de su casa apenas se había graduado y de eso, ya hacía dos años, sus hermanos dejaron de hablarle, Bill trato de convencerle que su lugar no era el ministerio, Charlie solo le dio una bofetada que lo dejo en el suelo, su madre lloro y llora todos los días, su padre lo mira aun desde lejos con decepción, los gemelos le gritan que le odian en vociferadoras, Ron dice que no tiene hermano y Ginny, bueno es una niña aun no entiende por qué su hermano es una rata asquerosa, _Como una pelota del ministerio, como un desagradecido y como un tarado ansioso de poder._

Pero Percy solo quería salir, labrarse un futuro como lo habían hecho sus hermanos, si bien no con la aventura de ellos, si con el conocimiento que le abría mucho más que enfrentar dragones o romper maldiciones., por eso había salido de su casa y vivía en un pequeño cuarto donde a duras penas cabía lo necesario para vivir.

Percy con solo 19 años estaba ahorrando casa galeón que podía para poderse matricular en la universidad mágica y se dejaba pisotear solo por tener el apellido de un tonto hombre que gozaba hundirse en la magnificencia muggle que manteniendo a su familia, que bien numerosa que si era.

Se retrajo un poco, como pudo, alisando su traje viejo, entro por la puerta trasera de la oficina del Señor Ministro y dejo los libros encima del escritorio.

-Weasley- una voz le hizo alzar la mirada castaña y observar a quien le hablaba.

-Malfoy- compuso su mirada, al ver al jovencito, tendría la edad de su hermano Ron, 16 años, incluso un poco más bajo que su hermano, pero lo suficiente para ser cinco a seis cm más alto que él, tenía esa mirada de que todos los demás eran una basura, igual a su padre.

Le vio sacar esa medio sonrisa sarcástica y como se acercaba a él, botando el cigarrillo al cenicero, Percy alzo una ceja aun así no se alejó del muchachito que estaba imponiendo su altura, se había enfrentado a sus hermanos y todos los varones le superaban en altura.

-padre me había dicho que un Weasley extraño estaba trabajando para el ministro- dijo acariciándole los mechones rojos – le aseguro Draco susurrando suavemente en su oído, haciendo que los mechones lisos rubios platinados rozaran el rostro del mayor – quería ver si era igual de corriente a sus hermanos… al menos del que más tengo el "placer" de conocer… y me da gusto que no sea igual…-

-Supongo que gracias por la observación, aun así Joven Malfoy le agradecería que diera dos pasos atrás y me diera mi espacio personal, odio las intromisiones físicas-

Draco sonrió y se alejó, dejando el olor del cigarrillo rondando a Percy – impetuoso pero elegante- saco otro cigarrillo – Solo, alejado de su familia, sin nadie más-

Los ojos de Percy brillaron fuertemente como quien desea mandarle una maldición al maldito mocoso.

-Ten cuidado con mi padre, le gusta coleccionar amantes de tu edad- le aseguro – o de la mía- prendió el cigarrillo- y no hablo precisamente de Lucius-

Percy se quedó mirándolo en su lugar y se giró trato de contar hasta mil – por cierto Percival… la soledad puede asesinar los sueños- le guiño un ojo y lanzo una pequeño trozo de papel en forma de garza a los dedos de Percy.

El pelirrojo apenas suspiro y salió por la puerta de atrás, queriendo olvidar el encuentro con Malfoy Junior. Todo el día lo logro, hasta que en la noche, en su pequeña cama, apenas cubierta con algunas colchas sintió en sus dedos el aletear de la garza de papel.

La abrió despacio y en ella había un pequeño escrito en una letra pulcra y delicada.

" _El Rey Lagarto"_

Percy alzo una ceja – Ni alcanzas a renacuajo Malfoy- Le susurro al papel antes de lanzarlo a la pequeña mesita de noche a su lado.

 **Continuara…**

Por cierto los capítulos son cortos: P, y también la pareja aunque parezca no necesariamente es Draco y Percy… Besos y nos vemos más adelante! Estoy subiendo esta semana, Roma, Thyla y el Ultimo Capitulo de Herencia! Matane


	2. Chapter 2

_El Rey Lagarto_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **Au… la Guerra nunca sucedió.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Passenger

Iggy Pop

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El señor Ministro entró apresurado a la oficina - Alístate Percy, debemos irnos- le dijo, mientras su rostro se mostraba como una perfecta imitación de un tomate maduro, venia afanado buscando cambiarse a una túnica de gala - Búscame una maldita túnica oscura- gruño enfadado, mientras el pelirrojo buscaba en el pequeño mueble.

-¿Alguna razón especial señor Ministro? digo, para alistarle lo más conveniente - se apresuró a aclarar.

-¿Tu andas debajo de las piedras, muchacho? la heredera de la familia Parkinson murió, nadie sabe porque, solo que se desplomo en la mansión Parkinson y falleció por convulsiones... - le aseguro mientras Percy tragaba saliva.

Esa niña era de la edad de su hermano Ronald.

-Muchos aseguran que fue una maldición una venganza familiar... lo que es importante es que debemos ir a dar nuestras condolencias, estarán todos los estatutos de la comunidad mágica- aseguro y el pelirrojo tuvo arcadas, si bien le encantaba su trabajo, el tema político era vomitivo y no todos ellos, pero si la gran mayoría, y uno de ellos era el honorable ministro Rufus Scrimgeour. Escogió una túnica sombría con algunos de los adornos correspondientes al ministro, al ver como el ministro alzaba una ceja por la particularidad austera de dicha prenda, le respondió con rapidez.

-es el fallecimiento de una niña, no sería agradable que el ministro llevara prendas tan adornadas aun siendo oscuras, lo que menos querrá su familia será que alguien más se engalardone un día tan triste como la pérdida de su heredera hacia el camino infinito de Merlín-

-Yo en definitiva no sé qué haría sin ti muchacho- le aseguro colocando la dichosa prenda y ordenándole a Percy que sería él quien debiera acompañarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La ceremonia era suntuosa, pero Percy estaba agobiado, pudo leer el dolor en el rostro aristocrático de los padres de Parkinson, aun así no había una lágrima austera, no había más señal de dolor que la de sus ojos, aquellos ojos que le estaban taladrando el alma a Percy por el dolor que reflejaban.

Perder así a su única hija.

Debió salir hasta el balconcito y respirar, los hijos sangre pura, exceptuando ellos claramente, solo tenían uno o dos hijos, sin importar el género que los definía eran ellos los que Heredaban a sus familiares, perder su única hija a su única heredera debió ser un golpe demasiado fuerte.

-Pansy murió de Soledad- dijo alguien a su lado.

-¡Malfoy ¡- Percy se sobre salto y lucio como un venadito encandelillado.

Draco se estiro al lado de Percy sacando un cigarrillo - Pansy murió de Soledad, de olvido, mi amiga murió de pena-

-Pensé... Hay rumores que dicen que murió por un hechizo, que alguna enemistad- le dijo al muchacho, y se centró en sus ojos grises como el mercurio, estaban tristes, pero al igual que los padres de la niña, no había lágrimas en ellos.

El rubio sonrió inhalando el humo que le llegaba hasta los pulmones - hay muchas formas de morir, una de ellas es un hechizo, pero mi Pansy no murió de eso, murió de otras cosas, murió de la soledad de una mansión de piedra, murió por el olvido de unos padres que le amaban pero jamás un abrazo, un beso, ni un regaño, murió de pena al saberse amada más sin embargo en este mundo, ser una pieza de cambio, de una transacción, de una tradición- se giró despacio acomodando un mechón rojo detrás del oído de Percy - no te has sentido tan solo que tu cuerpo anhela irse, tu alma, no te has sentido tan olvidado, tan ignorado que las lágrimas en sí mismas no son suficientes- se acercó - no te has sentido tan vacío, que no hay nada que llene esto- Percy trago saliva y trajo de alejar sus ojos del muchacho pero Draco no lo dejo - lo has sentido, he visto tus maneras Percival. Te sientes como Pansy, como yo-

-puede ser- dijo tragando saliva - pueda que me sienta así, aun así aquí estoy y no he fallecido por eso-

El viento jugo con los cabellos de ambos, mostrando el rojo vivaz de los cabellos de Percy con el rubio platinado de Draco - puede ser, no todos fallecen... - le aseguro - otros mueren por dentro...- le miro inhalando de nuevo y agarrando la boca de Percy para soltar el humo del cigarrillo dentro de ella.

Percy se sobre salto y lo empujo sintiendo la irrupción en su boca y el humo bailar en su lengua, un humo raro que le hizo toser y un primer contacto de labios que jamás pidió.

-Idiota- le gruño tosiendo, el sabor del humo era raro le quedo bailando en la boca.

-Idiota no- le guiño el ojo arreglándose el cabello y caminando hacia la sala - Solo el Rey Lagarto- dijo entrando con las manos entre los bolsillos mientras iba a cambiar al lado de su padre Lucius Malfoy y su... otro padre Sirius Black.

Percy se dio cuenta por un pequeño flash, que el rubio tenía razón, estaba al lado de sus padres pero no estaba, Draco tenía las manos en los bolsillos con un gesto desenfadado pareció a Black pero el ultimo asía poderosamente con su brazo la cintura de Malfoy padre.

Soledad...

Eso vio en los ojos del rey Lagarto.

Antes de entrar de nuevo y hacerse al lado del señor ministro.

 **Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, estoy en mi etapa algo loca :P les quiero agradecer a todas las niñas que me dejaron sus RWR en , Amor-yaoi, slasheaven y archiveforoum! Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

_El Rey Lagarto_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **Au… la Guerra nunca sucedió.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bohemian Rhapsody

Queen

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Percy se estaba limpiando las lágrimas en el baño del ministerio. En su rostro mostraba un horrible moretón que debería cubrir con glamour muy seguramente.

Era un fuerte golpe el que había recibido en su rostro y de nada más ni nada menos que Charlie.

Había venido al ministerio para decirle, no, decirle no, ordenarle, que regresara a la casa con sus padres.

Percy se negó vehementemente a dejarse ordenar por su hermano, se negó a regresar a la casa de su infancia y de paso, se negó a que su hermano mandara sobre su vida. No gracias, estaba muy bien así, pero no contó con la impetuosidad de Charlie y con su mano le dio un revés en su rostro; solo fue una bofetada y lo suficiente para mandarlo al suelo y dejarle un claro y profundo moretón en el rostro. Era obvio que Charlie no había calculado su fuerza y no proveyó que Percy callera al suelo de manera.

Y Aun cuando escuchaba los gritos de Charlie, no se detuvo hasta llegar al baño y poder limpiarse el rostro.

Escucho la puerta abrirse -Tu hermano es un animal- dijo la voz siseante a su lado.

-¿Tu alguna vez vas a Hogwarts? – Dijo mirando con enojo a el rubio que había entrado para mirar su desgracia – Siempre estás aquí- siseo de igual forma.

Draco alzo lo hombros – Mi padre piensa que es bueno que conozca los intrincados manejos del ministerio – se burló recostando su espalda contra la puerta y de esta forma evitar que alguien más entrara – y el viejo Dumbledore no le niega muchas cosas a mi adorado padre Black, así que aquí me ves- ladeo la sonrisa – además, no es que Hogwarts enseñe algo más que magia y hechicería… economía, derecho y política no es algo habitual- Draco algo de su bolsillo una especie de relicario y lo abrió, sacando algo de esta y colocándolo en su boca – a decir verdad, la educación al menos secundaria es bastante mediocre- le miro – en eso los muggles nos llevan años de adelanto-

Percy apenas negó varias veces y se miró al espejo, viendo como en su reflejo se acercaba Draco – tu hermano es un animal- aseguro acariciando el rostro del muchacho mayor que él- de razón huiste-

El pelirrojo se apartó – aléjate, no eres nadie para venir a interferir u opinar sobre esta situación- le aseguro – No sabes nada-

Draco rio - ¿No sé nada? Por favor, ¿a ustedes los Gryffindor les dan hierba gatera al ponerse el sombrero verdad? Se lo suficiente para saber que solo son fachada de una amable carita feliz y conciliación- se burló – el hecho que les pongan en una casa no significa que son buenos o rectos, los hufflepuff no son idiotas del montón ni demasiado suaves y humildes, los ravenclaw no son siempre inteligentes y nosotros no somos siempre astutos… Sé que tu familia, tus padres decidieron tener más hijos de los que podrían mantener y son "amados" por el mundo mágico por su unidad e integridad, por la honestidad de su padre y el bastión de tu madre, pero no todo es cierto-

-¡BASTA! – le grito Percy- Tú lo has tenido todo, como diablos vas a saber que es dolor o que es hambre, o que es ser diferente, todo lo que pides esta allí al alcance de tus malditas y arregladas uñas!-

Draco se acercó y acaricio el rostro de Percy – Mi padre Black es un maldito infiel, adora las carnes tiernas de los jovencitos, aun así se cree con el derecho de mandar y subyugar a mi papa- le miro con los ojos platas brillantes – Es un cretino a derecho que casi me deshereda a los once años por estar en Slytherin y no con el hijo de su adorado y amado Prongs en Gryffindor- escupió con rabia – sé que soy el único heredero de los Malfoy y de los Black, sé que debo hacerme cargo quiera o no de ambas fortunas y debo cuidarme de "amigos" y "enemigos", crecí viendo a mi papa llorar por las noches y a mi padre llegar borracho, eso es lo que se, las apariencias siempre engañan Percy… - le aseguro – pero hay formas de escapar de toda esta mierda, siempre hay forma-

-No la hay- le miro - ¿crees que yo podría escapar de esto? ¿De ser un arrastrado del Ministerio? ¿De mendigar casi la comida para pagar un arriendo? ¿De ser la oveja negra de los Weasley?

-Siempre hay una manera- dijo acercándose y besando su boca, Percy se paralizo.

El mocoso tres años menor que él estaba robando su primer beso, pero eso pasó a un segundo plano, cuando la deliciosa lengua del heredero de los Malfoy se enredó con la suya y sintió un sabor raro y amargo en la boca.

Malfoy había pasado algo a su boca y trato de quitarse, pero sintió un ligero adormecimiento.

Se alejó luego de que el rubio soltó sus caderas y su boca - ¿Qué…?-

-Los muggles son demasiado imaginativos- rio Draco – esta es la única forma que he encontrado, que hemos encontrado para alejarnos de la vida real y que el mundo piense aun que estamos en ella-

Percy se aferró al lavado y de repente empezó a reír- ¿los Muggles? ¿Un niño pijo e inmaduro que creció en sabanas de oro como un puto príncipe, hablando de Muggles?- Percy rio tontamente y se preguntó de dónde hablan salido exactamente esas palabras, y porque se las había dicho.

¿De dónde salía la risa? porque en verdad no es que tuviera muchas cosas por las cuales reír.

Definitivamente ya había enloquecido.

Draco rio y saco su relicario, el pelirrojo se acercó y vio como dentro de este habían ocho perfectas pastitas de varios colores – esto, es magia- dijo Draco- sacando una y comiéndosela – esto es volar… esto es… alejarse….- le aseguro – esto es vida para la mierda que vivimos y nos ayuda a soportar, esto mi querido y precioso Pelirrojo es el _éxtasis_ de la vida- dijo riendo y Percy no pudo más de ceder a los efectos y recostarse en Draco.

Ambos riendo como idiotas en el baño del piso ministerial.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

_El Rey Lagarto_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **Au… la Guerra nunca sucedió.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

BALLAD OF DWIGHT FRY

 _Alice Cooper_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las luces eran bajas y el ambiente era lo que se podría denominar, retro. Las luces brillaban con intensidad pero en pequeños focos lejanos.

Los cuerpos se movían con la suavidad del acorde musical.

El pelirrojo entre cerro los ojos, no se había sentido tan libre en mucho tiempo… bueno realmente no se había sentido libre nunca. Sintió unas manos en su cintura y sonrió al ver la sonrisa del rey lagarto.

Y agarro los mechones rubios entre sus dedos, sedosos, limpios. Malfoy oía a orquídeas y a pociones, Malfoy olía a niño y a hombre y solo pudo sonreír tontamente cuando sintió un beso de su parte-

-Ven- Draco le jalo hacia un rincón y tomo entre sus manos largas una pipa. El humo salía indecentemente de él y el pelirrojo coloco su rostro e inhalo. – Vuela- susurro Draco y Percy sonrió, acariciando sus mechones.

-Volar- rio sintiendo como el otro le acostaba mientras también fumaba de la pipa.

Draco le beso de nuevo y aun siendo un muchacho, palanqueo contra su cuerpo el cuerpo del mayo sujetándolo contra el suelo -"mommy where's daddy? – empezó a cantar al sonido de Alice Cooper.

"he's been gone for so long.  
Do you think he'll ever come home? 

I was gone for fourteen days  
I coulda been gone for more 

Held up in the intensive care ward  
lyin' on the floor 

I was gone for all those days  
but I, was not all alone 

I made friends with a lot of people  
in the danger zone  
See my lonely life unfold  
I see it every day"

El rubio no pudo más de la risa y su rostro término en el pecho de Percy, ambos riendo como un par de idiotas.

Ambos escondidos en una de las casas embrujadas al lado del caldero Chorreante.

Ambos rodeados de cuerpos adolescentes en revolución, ambos con LSD en su sistema hasta que no les cupo más.

Per Draco tenía razón, esta era una forma de volar, de olvidar el hambre y los problemas del ministerio, de olvidar todo y de dejarse llevar.

-eres el más hermoso de los Weasley- susurro Draco.

-lástima que no te vayan los pelirrojos- respondió Percy riendo – te van más bien de ojos verdes como esmeraldas ¿No?-

El rubio rio y asintió – pero es demasiado "perfecto" para un Malfoy más para un Black…- subió la mano por el pantalón y no pudo más y estallo en risa, una risa histérica que se ahogaba en el pecho ajeno.

La euforia recorría ambos cuerpos, pero por la misma euforia no podían entregarse y no era lo que buscaban.

Ambos deseaban volar juntos.

Ambos deseaban caer en picada.

Ambos deseaban salir de allí y quedarse para siempre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.

-¿dónde estabas?- pregunto una voz de tenor y Draco giro su rostro, quitándose las pequeñas gafas violetas y redondas de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso te importa?- le miro a los gemelos de sus ojos – por cierto, es un milagro encontrarte en casa, pensé que estabas con uno de tus múltiples amantes o rogándole a Lord Potter por tiempo-

Sirius se acercó enfadado, pero en los ojos de su hijo no encontró nada más que repugnancia y no, ni siquiera eso, encontró… vacío, los ojos grises de Draco eran vacíos, inocuos, no la mirada que debería tener un muchacho de 16 años.

Su hijo tenía la edad de su ahijado y distaba de parecerse, distaba de tener su inocencia o simplemente su suavidad, Draco no era un niño, Draco era un hombre y un hombre Vacío y en ese momento Sirius se sintió… peor que vacío.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme- dijo sacando un cigarrillo y subiendo las escaleras viendo a Lucius y sonriéndole, solo a él – Hola papa- le dijo besando la mejilla del rubio más alto.

-No me gusta que fumes – le miro y alzo una ceja para quitar el cigarrillo de su boca – anda date un baño apestas a calle y humo… - le beso la cabeza y despeino sus cabellos platinos, Draco asintió.

Sirius miro la escena y se quedó mirando a Lucius.

La distancia que los separaba iba más allá de la inmensa escalera… la distancia llego a ellos y Sirius se dio cuenta que con la distancia, había perdido algo más que el corazón de su altanero esposo. Al parecer también había perdido el cariño o el respeto de su único hijo.

 _Continuara…._

Por cierto, no es un fic Percy x Draco aunque parezca xD


	5. Chapter 5

_El Rey Lagarto_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **Au… la Guerra nunca sucedió.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Slave Only Dreams to Be King

 _Marilyn Manson_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su andar era ritmo, era hipnotizanté, joder, era único.

Su mirada altanera.

Su boca jugosa

Y no es negable, su lengua viperina.

La túnica se movía al compás de su andar y se sentó como si fuese un rey en su puesto, mientras jugueteaba con una pluma.

Draco se sentía mejor que los demás al menos por fuera, Draco era dueño y señor de Slytherin.

No había quien pudiese negarlo, su alcurnia venia de los Malfoy, su sagacidad de los Black, su belleza obvia de ambos padres.

-De que le sirve ser así, si esta vacío por dentro- dijo Ron dejando los libros sobre el puesto y mirando al niño pijo que era Malfoy, bueno realmente era Black pero él mismo se había quitado el apellido Black y usaba solo el Malfoy como estandarte de batalla.

-Draco siempre ha sido así- dijo Harry alzando los hombros, mirando al hijo de su padrino. Draco siempre había sido intocable, como aquellas porcelanas caras que tenían en casa de sus abuelos paternos- No te hagas mala cabeza Ron- le aseguro acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz y enfocando a el rubio, suspirando.

Cuando eran más pequeños jugaban juntos en contra de lo que pensara Malfoy Senior, le gustaba jugar con los cabellos de Draco cuando era verano y su cabello brillaba al haz de luz del sol. Pero luego todo cambio, como cambio su padrino, como cambio el mismo señor Malfoy y como cambio Draco.

Del niño amoroso que era cuando pequeño no quedaba nada, solo había un ser sarcástico y sin sentimientos, que hería sin importar a quien, solo quedaba alguien que juzgaba y odiaba, solo quedaba un cascaron vacío.

Era muy joven para discernir, pero posiblemente era culpa de su padrino, no podría negar lo evidente, que gustaba de los hombres y mujeres jóvenes, aunando a la frialdad de Lucius Malfoy… Draco era lo peor de los dos.

Y lo peor, es que Harry lo veía caer en picada, contra los muros y aun cuando sostuviera su mano en el aire para ser tomada, Draco jamás lo veía, Draco lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, Draco simplemente dejo de quererlo como un amigo para odiarlo como un rival y era algo que no podía evitar.

Quito la mirada del rubio y empezó a escribir sobre su cuaderno de pociones… Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en algún punto, pero ahora, solo eran dos extremos, dos puntos de vista, dos tangentes solitarias y lo peor, es que no podía acercarse a Draco… no podía y temía, temía la reacción del más alto, temía su furia y temía también, su odio.

Era un cobarde.

Lo pensó mientras veía llegar a Severus Snape a clase.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lanzo la maleta del ministerio sobre su destartalada cama y se lanzó encima de esta, sintió el aroma de su cama sin tender, sintió el vacío.

En esos días se había acostumbrado a tener a Malfoy a su lado, uno al lado del otro, mientras la pipa se entregaba como si fuese una prueba de amor, mas sin embargo, no podía negar que en algún momento el rubio debía regresar al colegio, aunque la pasaba mucho tiempo en ausentismo total.

Aun no se explicaba como seguía cursando los años sin siquiera perderlos.

Iba a seguir en sus divagaciones cuando escucho la puerta… y se levantó desganado, sin fuerzas, sin ánimos, con un pequeño tic… seguramente por falta de la pipa, pero era algo que iba a solucionar un poco más tarde, cuando despachara al idiota que golpeaba en su puerta.

Abrió de mala gana y sus ojos pasaron a abrirse lentamente.

-Percy- una sonrisa, una maldita sonrisa.

-Bill- dijo aguantando un poco la respiración.

 _Continuara…._

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado! Besos. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me an escrito y dejado sus mensajes espero poder responderles asi sea de mensaje a diario, muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

_El Rey Lagarto_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **Au… la Guerra nunca sucedió.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Don't Lose Your Head

 _Queen_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Percy llevaba exactamente 15 minutos mirando a su hermano que estaba sentado en una pequeña silla de su destartalada habitación.

-así que... Ahora vives aquí- no preguntó sino hizo una aseveración de Bill.

Percy salió del trance y se dispuso a hacerle al menos un té con lo que tenía – si, agradable lugar, amplios espacios, ventanas que dan directo a una vista única del mundo mágico y ni que decir de la compañía nocturna- bufó, pensando en los roedores.

Bill se levantó cuan alto era y se acercó pasando una mano por la estrecha cintura de su hermano y oliendo sus ensortijados cabellos – tu saliste de casa, vuelve-

-¿A qué? – No se movió un ápice- ¿A qué quieres que regrese Bill? A ver como ustedes salen a hacer de su vida un mundo entero y yo debo quedarme porque si-

Bill gruño – no es porque si, ¡debes estar en casa!- le agarro más fuerte - ¿Quién ayudara a madre?-

Percy le empujo como pudo – ustedes también son sus hijos, porque no se quedaron Charlie y tu-

-Somos hombres- le aseguro.

-¿y yo soy una especie hibrida de algún marciano o qué?- dijo alzando una ceja el pelirrojo y cruzando sus brazos en jarra – porque hasta esta tarde que fui al baño, puedo asegurarte de que como existe Gringots, tengo una verga entre las piernas como tú y mis demás hermanos-

-no seas bocón o te lavare la boca con piedras- le gruño de nuevo y se sentó – si sé que eres hombre pero no como nosotros, eres más... mas tú y punto-

-que buenas respuestas William… soy o no soy hombre, decídete- le miro – Yo soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca y algún día tendré los suficientes recursos para darle a mi madre un buen futuro, algo que tú y Charlie deberían pensar más a menudo, y menos con la testosterona… -

-Tu deberías estar en casa, hasta que tengas edad para casarte- le bufo – no viviendo en una horrible pensión, en una horrible habitación creyendo que puedes…-

-No, no y no- le negó parándose a su lado y mirándolo hacia abajo, debido a que Bill estaba sentando – no empieces con tus estupideces, tengo una condición que no me hace una frágil flor, es más Ginny dista de ser una maldita flor y creo que tiene más cojones que todos ustedes juntos, y si ustedes pretenden que ella por ser mujer y yo por… mi condición, vamos a quedarnos en casa porque ustedes lo piensan, pueden meterse sus ideas por su apretado Culo, William- le aseguro – me estás dando dolor de cabeza, por favor vete- le dijo enojado.

-Volveré y volveré para que regreses a tu casa como debe ser- se levantó, y en ese momento la maldita sonrisa se había dado y quedaba una mueca- no puedes andar exponiéndote porque si, aquí a fuera sin un hombre-

-William Weasley no estamos en el siglo pasado, ni siquiera en la época del oscurantismo para que pienses que no puedo vivir solo, gracias, ahora lárgate- le ordeno abriendo la puerta de su habitación- la próxima vez avisa que vas a venir-

Bill salió enojado, apenas dejando su cabello largo moverse y cerrar la puerta de un portazo… Percy solo quedo allí recostado contra la puerta y luego gateo hasta su destartalada mesita de noche y saco una pipa y sus cristales, los prendió y luego inhalo.

Inhalo varias veces.

Hasta que se olvidó de todo, hasta que se olvidó de Bill y su maldita visita.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o

-Debemos hablar- dijo Sirius entrado al despacho de su esposo. Lucius alzo la mirada y cerro el libro contable e hizo sentar al más joven –es sobre Draco-

-¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?-

Sirius le miro alzando una ceja – Nuestro hijo, Lucius, no se te olvide que es nuestro-

El rubio se levantó – al parecer hace mucho tiempo quien lo olvido fuiste tú-

Black se levantó y lo agarro con dureza haciendo que Lucius abriera los ojos azules como un cervatillo y se alejara, para luego tratar de recuperar la compostura – Jamás te he pegado ¿porque reaccionas así…?-

-Los golpes físicos no son los únicos que duelen Black- le miro alejándose – hace mucho tiempo no eres esposo o padre, decidiste enfocarte en Potter y el perro Lupin, decidiste volcarte en una familia ajena y no en la tuya, culpar a Draco y a mí por las decisiones que tomaron nuestras familias, decidiste culpar a nuestro hijo cuando bien pudiste negarte a casarte conmigo y dejar a Narcissa tomar tu lugar, pero no lo hiciste- se alejó varios pasos – ¿sabes hace cuanto no estamos juntos? ¿En la misma cama? ¿Sabes hace cuanto tu hijo te ve desfilando con amantes de su edad?- sonrió amargamente- no soy el dechado de virtudes Sirius y te juro que si solo queríamos un heredero y hacer vidas aparte debiste haberlo dejado claro y yo lo hubiera aceptado, pero no, no lo dejaste claro en ningún lado y es nuestro hijo quien pago nuestras culpas, tú lo abandonaste y yo lo sobre compense-

-¿me odias? ¿Me odia?

-yo estoy muy viejo para odiarte Sirius, no eres nada para mí, Draco es algo más complicado, es un adolescente que creció viéndote como un héroe y su héroe amo a otro niño y no a él… no lo culpes por ser lo peor de los dos- le dijo saliendo del despacho… necesitaba aire y Sirius pensar.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a todas las niñas y niños que me escribieron… mis musas se pusieron activas por eso xD espero poder responderle pronto a todas… besos Matane!


	7. Chapter 7

_El Rey Lagarto_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **Au… la Guerra nunca sucedió.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

God Save the Queen

 _Sex Pistols_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Entró al ambiente tórrido de aquel lugar, era la entrada a algo desconocido. Sintió una mano en la suya y como fue jalado a un rincón oscuro.

Sintió el choque de su boca con otra boca y el paso suave de una pastilla entre su lengua - Draco- susurro mientras sus mechones rojos eran estrujados con fuerza.

-pensé que no ibas a venir- susurro en el beso violento.

-necesitaba sacarme de encima las ganas locas de asesinar a mi hermano mayor- susurro en el beso - pretende que me quede en casa, pretende que me llene de hijos y le sirva a otro hombre, pretende que deje mis sueños-

El rubio sonrió - es un imbécil machista- susurro - piensan con los huevos- agarro las caderas ajenas.

-lo sé y no sería problema si no afectara mi vida y la de Ginny- sintió que las uñas ajenas se enterraron más en sus caderas por la mención de su hermana - No tengo la culpa Draco-

-No, la culpa no es tuya- dijo sacando de su abrigo una pastita de color índigo y pasándola a su boca - es culpa de Potter y de toda su maldita familia, es culpa de todos menos tuya- aseguro, mientras estaba comenzando a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas, sonrió llevando al pelirrojo más al centro de la pista de baile, donde todos los cuerpos se encontraban y tocaban, donde sus piernas se fundían con las ajenas, mientras robaba besos y no solo a Percy, sino a los desconocidos que buscaban su boca y él con gusto besaba pero sin soltar a la otra alma incomprendida; mientras sus ojos se perdían en el vaho del psicoactivo y empezaba a ver el mundo de colores, mientras la risa se hacía presente y sentía ajeno los labios, sentía ajeno las manos en su cabello y sintió ajeno a todo el mundo, menos al ancla pelirroja que sostenía.

Un ancla que le sostenía al menos en un momento de efervescencia, de perdición, solo eran ellos dos, aun cuando las manos ajenas les rodeaban.

Solo él y para sorpresa del mundo entero si los viera, un Weasley.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry salió de aquel lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, su respiración era dura, pesada, adolorida. No debió hacerlo, no debió intentar saber.

La ignorancia era la ambrosia de los dioses.

No debió querer saber que sucedía con su ex amigo de infancia, no debió buscar lo que no se le había perdido. No debió salir con la capa de invisibilidad siguiendo a Draco, no debió siquiera salir del castillo en busca del resplandor plata, no debió entrar aquel lugar en el callejón del Diagon, no debió...

No debió esperar a ver que hacia el rubio, como besar al hermano de Ron, no debió salir del castillo con un mundo de ilusiones y regresar con el corazón en pedazos.

Simplemente no debió, no debía amar a quien le odiaba y que prefería estar en brazos del tercero de los Weasley a pesar de que se los ha odiado toda la vida, que si quiera pensar en él.

Harry no debió... simplemente amar a Draco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lily le sirvió una copa a Sirius y le miro intensamente - Debes hacer algo para recuperar a tu hijo, Canuto-

-lo sé, pero no tengo fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos, ni a él, ni a Lucius- suspiro tomándose su trago, a su lado estaban Remus y también James – no supe que era… es que Draco es tan diferente a Harry-

Remus se levantó y se asomó al balcón – Claro que Draco es diferente a Harry, Harry es hijo de Lily y James, Draco tuyo y de Malfoy, hay diferencias, crianzas y... errores… Harry esta cobijado por el amor de sus padres, su padrino, su tío putativo…tu hijo, al parecer, solo de Lucius-

-No estas ayudando Remus- le reto James acomodándose las gafas – solo habla con él aún es tiempo para recuperar a tu hijo, Canuto-

Lily le apoyo mientras Remus negaba – Si tanto deseas recuperar a tu hijo y tu familia ¿Qué haces con nosotros?- pregunto – ve con él recupera a Draco y de paso a Lucius y por amor a Merlín… esta vez trata de hacerlo feliz-

Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el rostro de Remus, era el rostro del dolor, porque 18 años después, aun amaba a su rubio esposo y Sirius se lo había arrebato. La parte menos egoísta de los Black pensó, que Lucius hubiera sido mucho más feliz con el licántropo que con él, mientras que su parte de _**Siempre puro,**_ pensó que Lucius era suyo, solo suyo y a esa voz era a la que le haría caso.

Aún tenía tiempo

¿Verdad?

Continuara…

Bueno muchas gracias a todos y todos por esperarme, tenerme paciencia y gustarle una locura como estas, que será más o menos como Afortunado, una línea de tiempo y espacio diferente pero con el mismo sentimiento.

Habían muchas preguntas, sobre todo el ramdon de los roles sexuales, soy de las que estoy 100% convencida que Draco es Uke, pero como verán, este fic será la excepción jajaja, no puedo estar segura si en el momento del sexo, el rubio será pasivo o no, pero para mí, hasta ahora no le veo mucha pinta. XD

Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos veremos más adelante.

Matane!


	8. Chapter 8

_El Rey Lagarto_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **Au… la Guerra nunca sucedió.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I Was Made for Lovin' You

 _Kiss_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tal vez el tiempo pasaba más despacio o más rápido, Percy no lo sabía, tal vez no debió meterse en ese asunto de las pastillas, tal vez no debería tener Marihuana en casa, tal vez solo tal vez no debió hacer muchas cosas.

Prendió el cigarrillo y se asomó en la ventana.

Hoy no estaba Draco, hoy su rey Lagarto estaba en Hogwarts, a veces se preguntaba porque Draco lo hacía, lo tenía todo, pero no tenía nada al parecer. Draco consumía mucho más que él.

Muchas veces en una noche o de otra forma no podía dormir.

Él podría darle un alto, él podía controlarlo, él podía dejarlo cuando quisiera.

La droga solo era un escape, una luz, una forma de pasar las largas horas siendo humillado y veía que su trabajo se intensificaba, su mente parecía abrirse cuando lo hacía en las noches y amanecía activo.

No le importaba las críticas de la gente o de su familia, él solo alzaba la cabeza y proseguía con su camino.

Algún día saldría de ese sucio agujero.

Calo más su cigarrillo y sintió que todo daba vueltas…. Lo fumo por completo para luego apagar la colilla, se acostó en la cama y dejo que el sopor lo inundara, lo atravesara con una flecha de apolo y lo transportara lejos de la mierda de su vida.

Solo quería escapar.

Pero tal vez, no había ningún escape.

Estaba tan ido, tan alejado, tan transportado, que Percy jamás sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría, ni mucho menos pudo saber quién fue la persona que entro a esta sin permiso.

Estaba tan ido, que no encontró manera alguna de defenderse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ron se sentó junto a Harry y le miro varios segundos – tienes los ojos hinchados ¿Sucedió algo anoche?- pregunto suavemente a su mejor amigo.

Harry trato de negar pero le fe imposible- Seguí a Draco, sé que vas a decirme, pero necesitaba saber para donde huye, porque se aleja, porque jamás esta donde debe estar, porque al parecer las reglas y leyes le encanta pasárselas por la varita y… porque… porque me odia tanto, necesitaba saber….-

Ron le miro y tomo suavemente la mano de su amigo en un gesto empoderado de amistad – ¿Y qué descubriste? ¿Respondiste todas tus respuestas?

Harry negó en una sonrisa triste – Ninguna, solo me quedo más que claro que Draco jamás se fijaría en mi porque ya tiene a alguien más- al no haber más palabras de Ron que un suave resoplo, continuo – Tu hermano, Percy- la mano de Harry fue apretada con fuerza y miró el rostro de su amigo, que era de clara incredulidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El rubio estaba en la habitación de la mansión, jugando con su varita, la lanzaba y luego la sujetaba de nuevo entre sus manos largas y finas.

Escucho la puerta y por el olor a tabaco supo que era Sirius quien entraba y no su papá.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- pregunto de manera desdenica a quien fuera su progenitor, bueno Sirius no era eso, simplemente había sido un banco de esperma para generar la descendencia más hermosa, fría y calculadora que dos sangres puras podían engendrar.

-quería hablar contigo- la entrada del mayor fue con máxima cautela, como quien entra a la habitación de un animal peligroso y teme ser atacado con su ponzoña – quiera preguntarte cómo iba el colegio- Sirius dio una suave sonrisa disfrazada de amistad- sales mucho, sé que Lucius y yo dimos permiso en el colegio para tus salidas debido a tu entrenamiento como heredero de ambas familias, pero – se sentó en un banco cercano – yo ame cada día en el colegio, no quería salir de allá…. Tus amigos te deben extrañar-

Draco lanzo un soplo con la boca causando una mueca muy habitual en Lucius - ¿estas preguntándome por mi rendimiento académico y si tengo amigos?- los ojos platas de Draco parpadearon – 6 años tarde, "padre"- le miro – Mis amigos no me extrañan, soy el jodido príncipe de Slytherin y todos tenemos obligaciones, cada uno sabe que pieza de ajedrez es en el tablero, no me necesitan a mí para replicarlo, estoy listo para las justas de Quidditch, soy el mejor cazador de la historia y causo pánico en los demás equipos, bueno, menos en el de tu adorado ahijado, por cierto, espero que los colores de Gryffindor brillen en ti esta vez como el torneo pasado- la voz salió con desdén.

Sirius sintió como si un fino escalpelo se hubiese clavado al lado derecho de su corazón, el año pasado vistió los colores de su antigua casa, apoyando a su ahijado, mientras su hijo fue dejado a un lado.

Era un fracaso como padre, eso estaba más que consabido.

-esta vez iré como los de Slytherin- le miro – estoy seguro que ganaras la copa de las casas- Se levantó- no he sido buen padre Draco y nada, nada en el mundo justifica como te he relegado a un lado, no hay excusas que puedan resarcir el daño que te he hecho. Pensé, estúpidamente en algún momento de mi vida, que… que serias como Harry, que serias de hecho más que como él, como yo, que te rebelarías contra la adquisición del poder, que tendrías amigos de escasos recursos, que serias un revolucionario sin causa, un adicto a la anarquía de alguna forma, quería que fueras como yo en mi época de adolescencia, que- Sirius trago saliva – quería que fueras como yo, incluso que odiaras a Snivellus- rio secamente sin mucha gracia - y jamás me puse a pensar que serias como Lucius- se acercó – Lo único que sacaste de mi fueron los ojos, físicamente eres como él… y como eres, eres brillante y hermoso- le toco el cabello más Draco dio un movimiento hacia atrás.

-Tener amigos más desfavorecidos no me hace revolucionario, crear una falsa posición de negación a lo que tengo para decir a todos "Hey soy rico pero no estoy conforme" es una estupidez, me gusta mi vida, me gustan las cosas caras a las cuales mi padre me acostumbro, la anarquía es estúpida cuando se piensa con las hormonas adolecentes y se olvidan rápidamente en un adulto mediocre, o que se da cuenta que todas aquellas filosofías que pregonaban jamás iba a ponerlas en práctica, - se levantó – No soy bueno, no soy malo, no me gusta la pobreza y esperó entrar a una universidad mágica, aun así no lastimo a menos que me lastimen, los muchachos Slytherin que bajos recursos no son sacados ni humillados como tu lo hiciste con mi padrino, la gente sabe su lugar, pero también están dispuestos a luchar con ferocidad por salir de un círculo vicioso de pobreza y eso los hace mejores y no, no soy parecido a mi padre, yo quisiera pensar que sí, pero aprendí demasiado de ti, y no lo mejor ni lo más bueno, no trates de compensar lo que ya está hecho, el daño ya está hecho, y yo no te necesito- le miro – si de verdad quieres hacer una maldita transformación en tu vida, largarte de esta casa, pídele el divorcio a mi papa, déjalo libre, déjalo ser feliz, ambos son jóvenes, con los abuelos muertos, los padres muertos y el divorcio no se ve tan mal en el mundo mágico, quítale el yugo a mi padre que es vivir a tu lado, porque es humillante pensar que comparte el lecho con un hombre que tiene amantes como grosellas el jardín- sus ojos platas eran terriblemente brillantes del dolor y no por él, sino por el ser que le trajo al mundo – quieres empezar cambiando tu vida, deja libre a mi padre y ese es el camino a mi perdón-

Sirius quedo en una pieza, quedo como las estatuas que tanto gustaba a Lucius.

Sirius simplemente no sabía que decir.

Sirius simplemente sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, el escalpelo se había convertido en una daga, y una daga que el mismo había clavado.

Continuara…

Buenos días, jeje me demore tanto porque venía de unas vacaciones que hace tres años no recibía y cuando regrese, pues… me están cobrando en el trabajo la semana que no fui.

Si bien la historia es del uso de sustancias Psicoactivas, tampoco es promover su uso :P simplemente también las consecuencias de su uso constante y como lamentablemente, se deben lidiar con estas. Así como el abuso no solo es físico, también puede ser emocional o por abandono.

Porque escogí a Sirius, porque es el más hormonal de los merodeadores, por cierto, por lo general cuando escribo a Harry es para odiarlo jajaja, las chicas y chicos que me conocen saben porque, no puede haber alguien tan jodidamente bueno con su vida hecha trisas, pero bue… esta vez la vida de Harry si es hermosa, supongo que en compensación a lo que de verdad debió vivir y me gusta que sea así, escribirlo inocente en un mundo impuro, así que no, no va a sufrir, bueno si por el típico corazón adolescente roto.

Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado


End file.
